Harry Potter and the Wandering Hands
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Its Harry's stag night and he's been left tied up. Someone is about to take advantage of that… Please stop asking me who was the someone! It is who YOU, the reader want it to be!


**Title:** Harry Potter and the Wandering Hands

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Harry/?

**Length:** 1, 695 words

**Summary: **It's Harry's stag night and he's been left tied up. Someone is about to take advantage of that…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings:** heterosexual/homosexual activity? (you decide!), hand job, blow job, blindfolds, bondage, breath-play, dominant/submissive behaviour, non-consensual? (you decide!)

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** lirecasander (Live Journal)

**Notes:** This fic was inspired by the TV series "Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps" (episode "Antlers" from the fifth series), in particular the end scene of that episode where Johnny is found chained to a post and naked at the end of his stag night and then in the next episode ("Crab"), another character confessed to groping him for two hours while he was tied up in the cold. And I thought "Perfect story for a fic." The title and the idea of the gender of the character being ambiguous was also inspired by some advice from my good mate, Luke (cobra over at Greatest Journal). The original title was going to be "Always Watching Over You" and the groper's gender was going to be… oh, I shouldn't say in case it influences you all on how you read it. I have written it so the groper is whoever **YOU**, the reader, want it to be. And for Luke's influence, he gets credit as well as a cookie!

**Dedication:** To Luke (cobra at GJ), not only does he get credit for some good ideas and a cookie, he gets a dedication too! No, wait! He gets two cookies!

**Review:** Yes please.

_Whose bright idea was it for me to have my stag night in the middle of January? Oh wait, it was mine. I swear, once I get hold of the gits who did this to me, they will die…after I have married Ginny, of course. _

Harry sighed and tried to ignore the cold, crisp wind blowing softly around his body. He was shivering, his teeth were chattering and he had no idea where he was. Even, if he did, he knew he was stuck until someone had the decency to set him free. It was his stag night and at the end of the party, he was had been put through several typical pranks, ending with his hands being tied to a post and being left naked possibly in the middle of nowhere. Not even the grass under his bare feet did not givegave him any comfort to his surroundings. He just wished he could see but the guys had put a cloth hood over his head. For all he knew, he could be in the middle of a field with no civilisation for in miles.

He suddenly felt something else brush against his back. He knew it was not the wind----it was far too hard----it felt like a finger that was pressing into his cold skin.

_It's just my imagination. The cold is just driving me mad! _

Then the feeling came back. It did not feel like one finger now-- - it felt like an entire hand was touching his skin and the sensations were bringing goose bumps to his entire body. The hand moved its way to Harry's side and the palm began to caress all over the soft skin. The hand went downwards to the lad's bottom and began to squeeze the cold cheeks.

Harry gasped in shock, "What the…"…"

"Hush, Harry Potter," The the stranger's voice was a hoarse and indistinguishable whisper, . "Just don't say a word."

The stranger continued to grope the tied-up young man, first squeezing his bottom cheeks before moving towards Harry's inner thighs. Harry gasped and tried to pull his hands out of the very tight bonds.

The groper chuckled, "No point in escaping. You're as trapped as a rat."

The stranger continued to squeeze Harry's thighs and the young man could not deny that he was enjoying the groper's touch. He could not even tell whose hands were groping him. One minute, they were soft and caressing him like a female's gentle touch and then the next minute they were as rough as a male's. The stranger knew how to pleasure him for his breathing was uncontrollably rapid and hot air was filling the cloth hood.

"Having trouble breathing, Harry Potter?" The stranger wrapped their hands around Harry's neck and began to squeeze lightly. The young man immediately began to choke, which made the stranger chuckle again. "I like the sound of that."

The groper squeezed again and Harry choked again, his eyes opening in more shock. The stranger tightened the neck muscles more gradually and Harry felt an incredible sensation. It was a strange sensation, one that was neither good or bad. The hand relaxed but before Harry could find his breath, the hand pressed closer and tighter this time. Harry suddenly felt light-headed and he would have been begging for the stranger to stop if he had the breath to speak.

As the stranger continued to squeeze his neck, Harry felt his throat thicken and he was almost panicking when the hand relaxed again. He drew in a quick breath and he felt incredible sensations flowing through his body, all the way down to his now-hardening cock. His neck was gripped again, this time even tighter and the blood, along with adrenaline, was pumping down to his erection which was now pulsing incredibly.

Suddenly it was all over as the stranger let go of Harry's neck in one slow release. The young man knew he would have collapsed on the ground if it was nothad it not been for the tight rope bounding his wrists to the pole.

"Jesus," he moaned through the thick hood.

The stranger whispered hoarsely, "I think you enjoyed that. There's more to you than meets the eye."

Harry felt a hand take hold of his pulsing erection and rubbed it gently. He moaned through the cloth hood, the sound muffled by the cloth that the stranger could barely hear him. The stranger did hear Harry moan though, and this enticed the hand to continue rubbing the throbbing organ. Another hand cupped Harry's balls and fingers squeezed them gently. Harry gasped and moaned uncontrollable, trying harder to free his hands. A hoarse filled the cold air as Harry struggled in vain. The hand that was wrapped around his cock rubbed hard and fast as the other hand continued to squeeze his testicles.

A pair of cold, dry lips touched the back of his exposed neck and the goose bumps returned to his toned body. He felt a tongue licked licking the cold skin and the sensations flowing all the way down his spine were incredible.

_I will not enjoy this!_ He thought. _I…will…not…enjoy…this!_

And yet, he was…slowly but surely, this submissive position was arousing him----mind, body and soul. He decided to give in----the sooner that he gave in to the situation, the better it would be for him----hopefully. He bucked his hips into the stranger's hand, who returned the gesture by rubbing Harry's cock as fast as the young man was thrusting. And all the while, the stranger continued to lick and kiss the back of Harry's neck.

Eventually, Harry could feel and orgasm building up quickly in his groin and he focused on reaching the goal of climaxing. But the groper obviously had other ideas. The hands stopped touching his private area and the mouth stopped teasing Harry's neck. The young man groaned from the loss and the groper chuckled again at Harry's reaction.

The young man heard footsteps and then, after what seemed to be an eternity of silence, he felt a tongue lap at the head of his cock. Harry shivered and he knew it was not just due to the cold air. The stranger kissed and licked the length of the young man's erection----it was a slow movement as if the groper was savouring their tongue over the hot skin.

He felt the lips that was were caressing his neck from before, now engulfing the head of his cock and Harry knew he was not going to wait until the groper was ready to let him come. Harry needed to come----_now_. He forced his entire erection into the welcoming mouth. He heard the groper's head collide with the hard pole but Harry did not care. He began to fuck the stranger's mouth and felt intense pleasure as a willing tongue wrapped itself around his cock.

All too soon, he came with a loud moan, emptying himself into the still- unknown mouth. His knees turned to jelly and his whole body relaxed, succumbing to the mind-blowing orgasm. He felt the stranger lick his now- limp cock clean. As his body was lifeless, he heard footsteps and then felt a hand on his hot and sweaty back.

"You were fantastic, Harry Potter." The voice was still hoarse and Harry tried hard to discover who the stranger could possibly be. However, Harry could tell that the groper was smiling, obviously satisfied with their actions. "I just wish I could have done more with you but it would mean setting you free from the ropes and well, you can never know who I am. There is still hope for us yet----I can feel it." And with that, the stranger ran away, the footsteps becoming fainter and fainter until there was silence in the air.

Harry was sated for a long time and he was finding it harder to breathe through the hood. His legs were almost lifeless and he was becoming incredibly light-headed. Suddenly, he felt a raindrop fall onto his warm back. He felt another… and then another… that i is when he began to panic again. He used all his strength and determination to free himself from the coarse rope. He could feel the rope rub against his skin, make it sore but he did not care. All that mattered was becoming free and finding some help.

As the rain fell down harder, he suddenly heard voices. His heart skipped a beat as the voices became louder… he recognised them… it was…

_The gGuys!_ he thought, _They've come back! They are so dead!_

And indeed, they had. They unbound unbounded his wrists and he collapsed to the ground on his knees. Someone quickly but gently pulled the hood off his head. He immediately breathed in cold, fresh air and he laughed with relief. He was still dizzy in the head but at least he could now breathe.

He felt a soft cloak being wrapped around his cold and wet body. Ron lifted him up and put one of Harry's arms over his shoulder. Dean Thomas did the same with Harry's other arm.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Ron exclaimed, . "What in the hell happened to you?"

Harry breathed, "I've been in agony." _Or have I?_

"Sorry, mate," Ron replied, . "We really didn't know it was going to rain. Come on, let's get you home."

As the other young men helped the shivering and tired Harry home, Harry could not help but wonder who was it that had taken advantage of him when he was in such a submissive position. More importantly, he wondered how he was going to pay Ron and the other stags for their mischievous prank.

_I am watching you, Harry Potter. As you lift up Ginny's veil and kiss your new wife, I am watching you. You should be with _me_, not her! Why her? _

_Still, you don't know it was me out there last night. Are you thinking about me----what I look like? Whether you know me or not? As you smile at your lovely bride, I just know that you are thinking about me, even though you have no idea who I am._

_I am watching you, Harry Potter._

_Always watching…_

End


End file.
